Ip Man: EL colonel Sato se enamora de una be
by MariaCarYourFan1994
Summary: Hola a todos esta una linda ficción que escribir, tal ves conoscan la película Ip Man, bueno ahí dos personajes que me gustan mucho Ip Man y el colonel sato, bueno como sato murió en la peli, yo escribí una ficción diferente que se refiere después de la guerra, y cambie las cosas dejando a Sato vivo, bueno espero que puedan leerla.


Ip Man.: EL colonel Sato se enamora de una belleza.

Hola a todos, esta es una historia Ficticia que escribí para ustedes, a mi me gusta la película ''Ip Man'' tal vez la hayan visto, bueno, en esa película hay dos personajes que me gustaron siempre, Ip Man, y el Colonel Sato, se perfectamente que Sato murió al final de la película, porque el hirió a Ip Man Sato había sido baleado por el traductor chino que era amigo de Ip Man, pero yo tuve un lindo sueño de esa película, y me gusta ahora poder escribirla de una manera diferente, como en la película el Colonel Sato murió al final, yo escribí una historia de Ip Man después de la guerra y puse a Sato en ella vivo, y esta historia suceden muchas cosas . Espero que puedan leerla.

Capitulo 1:

Después de la pelea de Ip Man contra el General Miura, las dos personas no se volvieron a ver más, pues la guerra había terminado, y el Colonel Sato había vuelto a Japón para tomar unas lindas vacaciones, en cambio Miura fue a Australia con su esposa e hijos.

Sin embargo Ip Man, no había tenido planes, el había logrado conseguir de nuevo su dinero y ser el más rico del pueblo. Más tarde en la noche, Ip Man y su esposa estaban en el jardín, y en ese instante el corrió hacia el portón trasero a buscar su correo, volvió al jardín con las cartas y se sentó al lado de su esposa.

-Mira amor, tu sobrina vendrá a verte.

Le mostro el sobre con una sonrisa amorosa. Ella lo leyó y después de dos minutos miro a su esposo.

-sí, vendrá, en dentro de dos meses, ella siempre al tanto de todo, quiere verme, estaba muy preocupada por mí, ya que no recibía cartas durante la guerra, y bueno ahora quiere aprovechar los momentos perdidos, vendrá para navidad.

-Bien, eso es bueno.

Ip Man parecía no tener mucha importancia, el estaba ocupado en otras cartas, pero si prestaba atención a lo que su esposa le decía, luego se levanto y le tomo la mano.

-Mi amor, me tengo que ir a dar un paseo a nuestro hijo, volveremos dentro de 30 minutos.

Ambos se besaron, y más tarde Ip Man, despertó a su hijo que estaba durmiendo al sofá y lo llevo a la plaza, en la casa quedo su esposa leyendo las demás cartas.

Después de los dos meses ya era diciembre, y en la casa, Ip Man y su hijo estaban preparando el arbolito de navidad, la esposa estaba en la mesa acomodando las pelotitas brillantes y las estrellas pequeñas.

-Quiero ver al niño Jesús, papá.

Decía su hijo pequeño, señalando las estrellitas de arriba que estaban ya colocadas.

-Si amor, veras al niño Jesús pronto

Su padre sonreía cariñosamente, tenía sus ojos brillando de felicidad, se dijo a si mismo que por fin tendrían una navidad, lejos de todo lo malo, ahora estaban con paz y amor, eso era lo que él esperaba.

-Pero papá que tiene que ver la estrella con el niño Jesús?.

Su padre dejo todo, se arrodillo y tomo las dos manos de su Hijo.

-Amor, la estrella se significa una guía, que te señala en donde está el niño Jesús, mira yo cuando era niño como tu edad, vi una película, la historia se trataba de un campesino que poseía panales de abaja, el tenia una esposa que estaba embarazada de él, en una noche las abejas salieron de sus panales y se fueron todas juntas, el joven se levanto, vio lo sucedido y le dijo a su esposa que debía ir a buscarlas, el abandono su hogar y se fue detrás de esas abajas, en ese viaje tan largo, se encontró con los tres magos, él le explico porque estaba siguiendo las abejas, y los tres magos le dijeron que viajaban para ver a un niño que estaba por nacer en Belén, que era el salvador, el joven con poca importancia los siguió sabiendo de que las abejas se dirigían por el mismo camino. Cariño, en ese viaje largo pasaron tantas cosas, había muchas dificultades para llegar, se enfrentaron a lugares maldito que jamás habían conocido, desiertos, hambre, sed, y lo mas peor, al diablo que estaba cerca del destino, los cuatro juntos pudieron enfrentar esas barbaridades y lograron llegar al niño ya nacido, que era Jesús, el salvador, el joven se dio cuenta del viaje tan bello que había tenido, gracias a las abejas, todas las cosas que conoció, y al final después de todo, un niño, la verdad y la vida, su vida había cambiado, después de eso, los tres reyes magos enviaron al joven con su poder y su fe, de nuevo a casa, el se encontró con su esposa e hijo recién nacido, se alegro al verla, tomo al niño lo levanto al cielo y dijo a Dios que lo bendiga y que de este momento el seguiría el camino de la fe, para siempre- Ip Man le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente- Cariño, el joven siguió a las abejas que seguían a la gran estrella, ella lo llevo al bien a una vida nueva, has tu también lo mismo, sigue al bien, cuando estés triste por las cosas que te salieron mal, sigue adelante, no te detengas, y veras cosas nuevas, la estrella en navidad es una guía que te lleva a Jesús, al bien y al amor.

Su hijo le sonrió tiernamente, el había escuchado todo, y su mujer también.

-Te quiero papa.

Rápidamente lo abraso y ambos serraron los ojos, dejando que la felicidad entrara en ellos, pronto seria navidad, el nacimiento de Jesús, y debían celebrarlo bien.

Cuando Ip Man, volvió al árbol para continuar con lo que hacía, tocaron la puerta, uno de los sirvientes se dirigió para atender. Ip Man continuaba colocando las pelotitas en el gran árbol.

-Pronto, hijo mío, colocare las luces y veras lo hermoso que quedara, te va a gustar.

En ese instante, el sirviente regreso de la entrada muy apresurado y se acerco a Ip Man.

-Señor, hay dos personas en la puerta, quieren verlo a usted, no los hice entrar porque no los conocemos.

-Gracias, veré quien son.

Ip Man camino hacia la puerta y encontró a dos hombres japoneses, una lo miraba muy fijamente y el otro tenía la cabeza baja.

-y ustedes son?

Pregunto Ip man, mirándolos extrañadamente a ambos hombres.

-Yo soy Tsuki Takahashi y el es mi hijo. Lo e traído para que le pida perdón por lo que izo,

-No entiendo- Ip Man estaba sin entender, mirándolo al joven se acerco hacia él, y de poco en poco, el hombre subió lentamente su cabeza y Ip Man pudo descubrir que era el Colonel Sato, que estaba en la puerta de su casa, ''Dios '' Ip Man no lo podría creer.-Tú.

Pronuncio Ip Man casi como un suspiro, tenía los ojos abiertos y las piernas para insostenibles, no dejaba de mirarlo al joven de pie a cabeza, jamás se puso a pensar que vendría a su casa el hombre que le disparo en la guerra por culpa de una pelea.

El Colonel Sato, estaba vestido de un pantalón vaquero color azul casi oscuro, llevaba un esmoquin negro, la camisa podía notarse celeste clara, tenía una botas altas negras y sus manos estaban juntas. Su padre poseía un gorro de copa en la cabeza, un sobretodo negro, zapatos oscuros y pantalones grises.

-Mi hijo Sato vino para pedirle perdón, ya que usted fue baleado por el- señaló el hombro y Ip Man se toco la herida que cicatrizaba con el paso del tiempo- Yo me siento muy apenado por lo que paso, la guerra para mí y mi familia fue algo difícil de superar y entender, tener a un hijo en guerra son días y noches atormentadas que nos encierran en la oscuridad y lo que único que podemos hacer es rezar para que nuestro hijo regrese a salvo y bien.

-Cariño, pasa algo?.

Ip Man volteo hacia atrás y encontró a su esposa mirando a los dos hombres, Ip Man corriendo la tomo del brazo obligándola a que regrese a la mesa.

-Amor, regresa adentro, por favor.

Ella regreso sin ningún problema, Ip Man volviéndose lentamente miro muy fijamente a los ojos de Sato, y no dijo nada.

-Señor Ip Man.-Sato se acerco dos pasos hacia él, y Ip Man noto que sus ojos estaban hinchados, el joven había estado llorando, pronto el de nuevo bajo la cabeza- Yo estoy seguro que usted me debe odiar, por lo que hice, pero yo quiero que entienda que….

-Levanta la cabeza estúpido.

Su padre de atrás le pego en la cabeza, para que el pudiera decirles las cosas con más seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos y no escondiéndose. Sato estaba avergonzado, pero el sabia que lo estaba haciendo era lo correcto, su conciencia estaría limpia de una vez en todas, el en la guerra no había matado a nadie, estaba al mando del General Miura, y ambos estaban juntos, y solo ordenaban a sus soldados, pero él no había matado a nadie.

-Yo solo quiero que entienda, que…la guerra fue algo horrible para mí, no pude dormir bien, tenía miedo siempre, pensaba que podría terminar muerto en un día, o que me volvería loco de tantas cosas que pasaban, no podía comer y mi carácter era pesado estaba idiota toda la hora y nadie me ayudaba, después cuando Miura y yo te conocimos pensábamos que nos enseñarías tus artes marciales, pero al ver que era difícil de convencerte yo me di cuenta que no quería ayudarnos y me puse muy furioso, y cuando venciste a Miura, tenía ganas de matarte porque,,, bueno,,, era una deshonra para nuestro país. Sin embargo me sentí muy mal al haber hecho esto, yo le pido perdón, espero que usted me pueda perdonar.

Ip Man, lo quedo mirando ahí parado, estaba sorprendido, sus ojitos marcaban chispas de lagrimas, sentía tristeza por él, sin embargo no creía en sus palabras porque el había conocido algo temeroso de Sato, cosa que le causo mucho temor, tenía ganas de salir corriendo de esa casa con su familia y todo, pero no podía hacerlo porque ya estaba cansado de salir huyendo, cada vez que lo miraba descubría en sus ojos la tranquilidad y muchas cosas más, ¿qué le podría decir?¿lo perdonaría?.

CONTINUARA.

Bien eso es todo por hoy, me gusto escribir esta historia. Espero que les guste, la escribí con mucho amor, así que tienen derecho a opinar.

Bueno, ¿qué creen que le haya dicho Ip Man a Sato? ¿Lo habrá perdonado?, bueno, los dejo con las dudas, voy a escribir el próximo capítulo, como una novela, chao a todos

Besos.


End file.
